User talk:Goblyn4evil
I just realized you haven't gotten an official "Welcome" yet. Here ya go!! }} Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, ! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also create a new page from scratch. You can have your own | user page | user page }}; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * or /Gallery | your drawings | your drawings }}. * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! The Paradox 21:42, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | Create New Page ---- Quality Assessment Announcing the brand-new Quality Assessment project page! It only covers comic issues at the moment, but look on it as an opportunity for rapid growth. Courtesy of Brian Kurtz. The Paradox 13:20, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::And I love your name, BTW. Cropping images Do you have a program that can crop images? I've noticed that most of your uploads have large whitespaces that could be easily removed before you upload them. Otherwise somebody else will eventually have to delete and replace your images, and that's no fun for anybody involved. The Paradox 21:54, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Template tip Hey Gobyln, I see you've been adding some categories to the various countries. Good work. If you want to, you can just add the greater regions to the "Locale" section on the template and it will auto-categorize it for you without having to type it at the bottom of each page. Won't make much of a difference mind you, but it might save you a few keystrokes here and there. --Brian Kurtz 18:40, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Quote categories Hi, Goblyn4evil. I saw you made a few quote categories today. Thanks for adding those quotes, but the correct way is to add to the intended page. That will make the quotes show up at the top, allowing people to see what they are. Thanks. -- SFH 03:01, 18 June 2009 (UTC) I need some help: * Faora (New Earth): the image is not appearing, can't figure out why... it shows up on the Faora disambig page. What am I doing wrong? * Inferior Five Vol 1 1 and Inferior Five Vol 1 2: Creator Credits are not appearing. Am I doing something wrong? They are in the template... * I have a comic from U.K. and two comics from Australia that I would like to add, but not sure how. Is there a Category:Foreign Comics or Category:Non-US Comics or should these be set-up as different publishers? Or do you not want non-US comics in here? (They are just reprints, but with new covers...) Thanks! Goblyn4evil 19:44, 26 June 2009 (UTC)